<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impossible without pleasure by Furious_NJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975243">Impossible without pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_NJ/pseuds/Furious_NJ'>Furious_NJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Making - Fandom, RBCxWBC - Fandom, Red Blood Cell - Fandom, White Blood Cell U-1146, sex - Fandom, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_NJ/pseuds/Furious_NJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The body that the cells inhabit is female, and the young female is awakening to her sexual nature. The cells share in this stress relieving exploration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romance - Relationship, Sexual - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impossible without pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the season 1 finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The body was recovering slowly but steadily from its massive blood loss. The wound was closed but stress hormones still filled the body. They saturated the air, making the cells tense and surly.  </p>
<p>          “There haven’t been any bacterial invaders in a while now. Why is the body so stress?” U-ll46 asked as he handed Red Blood cell AE3803 a cup of tea.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know,” she answered pausing to blow on the hot liquid. “I head memory cell say that this body will never forget what happened. Maybe the body is still <em>scared.” </em></p>
<p>          Red looked up at White. His black eye was fixed on her while his snowy bangs covered the other.</p>
<p>          “I know I was scared,” she said. She should tell him. If that trauma had taught her anything it’s that none of them knew how much time they had left.</p>
<p>          “I guess so.” He sipped his tea. “But the body doesn’t do well with too much stress. It’s needs a release.”</p>
<p>          “I need to tell you something!” she blurted out. Green tea spilled from her cup, staining her white gloves.</p>
<p>          White’s eye widened at her outburst, his pale, soft looking lips parted to speak.</p>
<p>          “Don’t,” Red rushed on. “Please let me say this.” Her face felt hot and her hands were shaking around the cup. “I thought of you. When I was freezing dragging the oxygen into the tundra. I kept seeing your face. I thought, I have to save him. This is how I can save him.”</p>
<p>          She risked a quick glance at him. His eye was wide and his mouth hung open.</p>
<p>          <em>He thinks you’re an idiot, </em>a voice inside her said.</p>
<p>          <em>But I’m going to tell him anyway, </em>she answered it.</p>
<p>          “When I fell, I thought I was going to die, and I saw your face. Your sweet little smile.” She forced herself to meet his gaze. “What I’m trying to say, is that you are the most important cell to me.”</p>
<p>          The heart beat on and the cells were arguing around them. Red felt that she and White were trapped in their own tiny, silent bubble.</p>
<p>          “Red, I…” he was frozen. He had never frozen before, he always knew what to do.</p>
<p>          “You don’t have to say anything,” Red spoke around the lump in her throat. “I just wanted to tell you before another crisis took you from me.”</p>
<p>          She didn’t know what she expected. He was kind, considerate, caring, but he was still a solider. She guessed he didn’t have room for feelings. Her amber eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>          “Thanks for the tea,” she muttered as she turned away.</p>
<p>          Strong hands gripped her shoulder and turned her back around.</p>
<p>          “Red, wait,” White’s voice was low and husky. He seemed out of breath as if he had just ran the length of the body. “Don’t leave, Red.”</p>
<p>          The ground under their feet shook, the sound of the thousand running feet filled the air like thunder.</p>
<p>          “Behind me!” he commanded as he drew his weapon.</p>
<p>          A wave of red blood cells was charging toward them.</p>
<p>          “Blood flow has increased!” a voice shouted from the crowd. “Look out.”</p>
<p>          White sheathed his weapon and grabbed Red’s hand as they were swept up in the current.</p>
<p>          The mass of cells pressed in against them. Neither one could fight against the flow.</p>
<p>          “Where are we headed?” White yelled above the crowd.</p>
<p>          Red was about to answer with her usual “no idea’, directions were never her strong suit, until she recognized the area.</p>
<p>          “I know,” she shouted as she tried to get her head above the crowd. “We’re headed to the pubic area. The vulva lips.”</p>
<p>          “Where?” White yanked on her hand, pulling her into his arms. He wasn’t going to lost her.</p>
<p>          “I delivered here before,” she said trying not to get distracted by the feel of White’s strong body against hers. “It’s never been this lively. I don’t even know their function.”</p>
<p>          The crowd branched off and they were forced into a small little nook.</p>
<p>The area was crowded, but they had room to move.</p>
<p>          “What is this place?” White asked.</p>
<p>          Red shook her head. The crowd had stopped their mad crush, there were no threats about, but White hadn’t let go of her hand.</p>
<p>          The place was filled with nerves that portrayed themselves as soft pillows and thick cushions, silken scarfs hung from the ceiling and the air seemed to be filled with a warm, honey colored light. The place had a soothing feel to it. Red and White wondered what kind of chemicals filled the place.</p>
<p>          “Welcome,” a voice like melted chocolate said. White tensed, but his receptor stayed silent. Whatever owned that voice wasn’t a foreign entity.  A bejeweled hand parted the pink silk curtain. Red and White and all other cells gasped as their eyes feel on the most beautiful cell any of them had seen.</p>
<p>          They was dripping in jewels and gold. Their body was draped in silk. Shades of red, orange, and pink. The scarfs shifted as it moved, the colors changing like a living rainbow. A rainbow of hot, throbbing colors that made Red and White’s face flushed. Almost like heat stroke, but pleasant.</p>
<p>          “I was wondering when you all would wake me,” the cell continued. It was impossible to guess their gender. They were just beautiful. Without knowing why, without caring why, every blood cell, red and white alike, kneeled before the wonderous cell.</p>
<p>          “You are all safe here,” the cell’s dark eyes landed on 1146. He squeezed Red’s hand.</p>
<p>          “No harm will come to any of you, just the opposite.”</p>
<p>          “Why are we here? Who are you?” White’s voice was little more than a whisper.</p>
<p>          “This is the clitoris,” the beautiful cell said. “Your body is awakening to me. It is time for me to fulfil my function.”</p>
<p>          The cell cupped White’s face with their hands.</p>
<p>          “My function,” they continued their lips a breath away from White’s. “Is pleasure.”</p>
<p>          Lightning struck them. It was sudden, hot, but good, so good.</p>
<p>          Red’s nipples harden and rubbed against her shirt. Her face flushed and she fell to her back. Her hips wiggled against the rough fabric of her shorts. She had to take them off. A moan left her mouth and she clasped her hand over it in embarrassment.</p>
<p>          She glanced around and all other cells where withering alone on the floor or embracing. Their clothes were tossed aside. Some were tracing their hands over their own bodies, but many of them where touching each other. She saw her sempai pull her rookie into a deep kiss, while another white blood cell rubbed her exposed nipples with his thumbs.</p>
<p>          “Touch,” she moved her hand over her breasts and down her belly. Yes, she wanted to touch, to be touched.</p>
<p>          She looked over at White, he was still dressed and kneeling before the Clitoris.</p>
<p>          “It’s alright,” the Clitoris said. Red didn’t know if they were talking to White or to everyone, but she could feel their voice vibrating throughout her being. Some instinct told her that every cell in the body could hear Clitoris and all of them were under their power.</p>
<p>          Clitoris placed their hands on White’s shoulders. “Stress is harmful, this is a release, tied to the procreation instinct.”</p>
<p>          “Procreation?” White whispered. Red saw sweat drip down his neck. She was struck by the urge to lick it off.</p>
<p>          Clitoris nodded and started unbuttoning White’s uniform. White didn’t move to help, but didn’t protest.</p>
<p>          “It is the greatest pleasure,” Clitoris continued. “To follow your heart.”</p>
<p>Those words were a spell, enchanting White to action. He turned toward Red so fast that his hat flew from his head. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Their lips parted and their tongues gently kneaded each other. Red’s head spun at the delicious feel of his tongue against hers.</p>
<p>          “White,” she said once they parted. She raised her hand and pushed the bangs from his face. Two black eyes smiled down on her.</p>
<p>          He cupped her face, she kissed his fingertips, his touch traveled down her body. His hands, caressed and gently kneaded her breasts. Goosebumps erupted across her skin as the rough callous skin of his thumbs brushed her nipples.</p>
<p>          “You’re really something,” he said. His hands continued their downward journey, over her belly and down to the place between her legs. His large hand cupped her mound. She had seen his hands kill, but he touched her with such a tenderness that tears stung her tears.</p>
<p>          “Something beautiful,” he said shaking his head, as if he still couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>          “Kiss me,” she commanded.</p>
<p>          He leaned over her and kissed a trail of fire down her neck. Sparks of pleasure coursed through her at each touch of his lips. She arched upward demanding his mouth on her breasts.</p>
<p>          He cupped them, and brought his lips down to encircle the nipple. Red’s head fell to back to the floor as hot waves consumed her. It felt so good, being touched by him, kissed by him, even seeing him with his shirt open so her eyes to drink in the sight of his muscular chest felt good.</p>
<p>          “My sole purpose is pleasure,” Clitoris’ voice rang out. Red had forgotten that there was a multitude of cells moaning and writhing around her. She was so focused on White and what his touching was doing to her.</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>          “Why? I want you to touch me.”</p>
<p>          He shifted so his face was inches from hers, his weight braced by his elbows.</p>
<p>          “When the body was dying, I didn’t think of you,”</p>
<p>          Her heart broke.</p>
<p>          “Wait, listen,” he continued before she could speak. He licked behind her ear, his hands moving across her chest. She relaxed, savoring the feeling of him against her hot skin.</p>
<p>          “I couldn’t let myself think of you,” he whispered kissing her neck. “If I did,” he kissed between her breasts. “I would have left my post.”</p>
<p>His tongue sweep around her belly button. “I would have abandoned my friends, this body to the antigens,” he gently spread her thighs.</p>
<p>          She saw his eyes staring down at her like two smoldering coals, burning on the inside.    </p>
<p>          “To find you,” he said. He put his lips to her wet entrance. Shock waves of pure pleasure rolled over her with each lap of his tongue. His tongue delved inside her folds, tasting her deeply before licking her outer lips.</p>
<p>          Her back arched, her arms failed with each new sensation. She felt like there was hot lava coursing through her, she felt like bursting with every flick of his tongue. He shifted and it was as if he found a button. A blinding burst of white-hot pleasure over took her senses. Loud, uninhibited moans left her throat as her legs slammed tight against his ears. A worry about his safety crossed her mind.</p>
<p>          <em>No, </em>she thought to herself, since she couldn’t form words anymore. <em>My neutrophil can take it. </em></p>
<p>          She didn’t have to worry about hurting him. He was strong, he could take whatever she could give him. She dismissed her worry and melted back into blinding pleasure. She had no control over her body, but she never felt so alive, so good. All this because of the wonderful Clitoris?</p>
<p>          When she moaned herself hoarse, he stopped. Her legs went slack, her body felt boneless, but engulfed in a sweet warmth. Her thighs were covered in a sticky substance, as if she had a glucose ice cream inside her that had melted.</p>
<p>          He scooped her limp body up and pulled her onto one of the nerve cluster cushions in Clitoris’ lair. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.</p>
<p>          “Are you alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>          She leaned her head against his shoulder and laughed. Her cheek brushed against his shirt. It was open so she could see his chest, but she wanted to see all of him. Her legs still felt like jelly but she straddled him, and pulled at the battle worn material.</p>
<p>          “Take this off,” she told him. She pulled the shirt off his shoulders.</p>
<p>          He looked away a pink blush colored his cheeks. “Just so you know,” he said. “I’m, the antigens, sometimes they get me.”</p>
<p>          He shrugged it off and Red saw what he meant. His skin wasn’t just white. His muscles where contoured in shades of gray and pink colored his nipples. He had many scars. They zigzagged across his chest, they curved down his abdomen, and decorated his ribs. Some were a milky white, others were so dark they were nearly black.</p>
<p>          She traced her fingertips across his chest, over his sculpted muscles and lingered over the biggest darkest scar that arched over his belly button. He was so strong, his muscles hard, but his skin was soft. She loved his little exhalation of breath when she touched him.</p>
<p>          “You’re beautiful,” she said before kissing him. His mouth opened against hers and their tongues meet, happily massaging each other. She could taste herself on his lips, sweet and tangy. She buried her fingers in his hair and gently pulled his head back so she could kiss his collar bone.</p>
<p>          An impulse seized her and she bit the fleshy part of his earlobe. White stiffened.</p>
<p>          “Was that okay?” she asked feeling hot all over.</p>
<p>          “Yeah,” he gave her a small, sweet smile. “I can take it.”</p>
<p>          She pulled his hair again and kissed him, hard and bruising. He could take it. Her neutrophil, her warrior, her…</p>
<p>          “White Knight,” she whispered before licking the length of his neck. Her nails dug into his back as she kissed down his chest. Sweat dripped from his body and she could hear his heavy breathing.</p>
<p>          She rubbed her hips against his and frowned when the rough fabric of his pants scratched her tender skin. She didn’t realize he still had his pants on. She glanced around at the other cells, they were all naked, some clustered together so tightly she couldn’t tell what kind of cell they were.</p>
<p>          She placed her hand on the protruding mound, felt the straining hardness through the clothe. She rubbed and gently squeezed. White’s body flailed at her touch. She smiled at his heavy breathing. He was so different than when he was in battle. In combat he was always in command, but right now she was.</p>
<p>          She straddled him again and moved her mound against his stiff rig. He gasped, he tried to say her name, but all that came out was groan. She was wet again.</p>
<p>          “Take off your pants,” she commanded.</p>
<p>          He obeyed. His legs were as toned and scarred as the rest of him. Her amber eyes focused on his rod. She wrapped her fingers around it, it was hard and throbbing. At her touch, he gasped again. The rest of his body paralyzed by pleasure.</p>
<p>          This was probably the first time he was ever helpless. She moved her hands up and down the staff, loving the feel of his soft, veiny skin. He bit his lip to surpass a moan. Her skin flashed hot at the sight. Her thumb encircled the head, White’s body convulsed and he gasped, “Red, please, I can’t take it.”</p>
<p>          She moved her hand up and down faster. “You can, for me.”</p>
<p>          His black eyes smoldered like coals, but his smile was tender when he nodded.</p>
<p>          She climbed onto his lap and parted her lower lips. She lowed herself on to him, eyes closing at the sweet feel of him filling her up. When she was filled as much as she could, she sighed. Their gazes meet, it felt good. It felt like they were finally whole again.</p>
<p>          “You okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah,” she answered as she moved her body along his length.</p>
<p>          They moaned in unison as she increased her speed. She could feel him inside her, hard and throbbing.</p>
<p>          <em>My purpose is pleasure. </em></p>
<p>Clitoris was right. Touching her white knight, being touched by him was pure pleasure. </p>
<p>          She moved her hips faster. He sat up and wrapped his hands around her waist. His fingers digging into her skin. He lifted his hips to meet her and drove himself deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>          Heat rushed through their bodies, as their motions became faster. They had fallen from the cushion. Red searched for something to grad as White thrusted faster and deeper inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails dug red scratches into his back.</p>
<p>          White didn’t think he could take anymore. The feeling of being surrounded by her tight, wet self flooded his brain. He never felt so good. She never looked so beautiful as she did when her hands were around his cock, ordering him to please her. He’d protect her and please her all she wanted. He licked his lips as he pushed himself deeper. He could still taste her kissing her lower half was like plunging his tongue into a pot filled with honey. It felt good making her moan, touching her, even the sharp sting of her nails cutting into his skin felt good.</p>
<p>          He wanted to call her name, but all that came out was a pleasure heavy moan. He moved faster, deeper, until his eyes rolled back and his vision went white. He thought for a moment he was going to die.</p>
<p>He fell forward onto his elbows. Red’s eyes were closed and she was covered in sweat.</p>
<p>          White moved to get out of her but she stopped him. “Wait,” her voice sounded sleepy. “Let me feel you a second.” White thought he would die again at her words.</p>
<p>          “I can feel you throbbing inside me.”</p>
<p>          His body shook as he cum a second time. “Please,” he said. He was so tired he was scared he would collapse on top of her.</p>
<p>          She nodded and he rolled off of her. He never felt so exhausted, but his body was thrumming with a deep satisfaction, as if he had defeated an army of germs all by himself.   He turned to his side and pulled Red closer to him. She smiled up at him and nuzzled closer. He kissed her forehead and let himself enjoy the feeling of her body so close to his. Amazing how much pleasure he got just by holding her.</p>
<p>          “Are you okay?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he hoped he hadn’t hurt her.</p>
<p>          “Yes,” she chuckled and stroked his cheek. “Always a worry wart.”</p>
<p>          “Of course. I love you after all.”</p>
<p>          “Love you too. My white knight.”</p>
<p>          “Procreation,” Clitoris’ voice rang out again. They sounded a little sleepy. “Is the goal of all living things, but it’s impossible without me. Without pleasure.” Clitoris chuckled. “Enjoy the afterglow, Cells. I’ll see you all next time.”</p>
<p>          Around them other cells were falling down exhausted from their own experiments with pleasure. Others were gathering up their belongings, trying to shuffle away in a hurry. There would be a lot of embarrassed cells trying to avoid eye contact for the next few days.</p>
<p>          White hugged Red closer. Neither one was thinking about work, for the moment they were encircled in their own little universe.</p>
<p>           Needless to say, that the body was a lot less stressed afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>